The Crazy Slytherin
by theScarletteWriter
Summary: It was a new world, literally; even if all she had to do was cross a few streets. Work was still work, fun was still hard to make time for. She's only thankful Wren decided to tag-a-long on the way. Now, if only the warm tingling of her fingers would start to calm down, there 's only a few that an eleven year old muggleborn can do, no matter how ambitious she was. OC Self-Insert
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes**

The girl's hands shook. Fingers tingling and still emitting a soft green glow. Eyes blown wide in surprise and fear, the dark orbs dart towards the equally surprised ones of her mother. Identical sets of eyes stared at each other as mother and daughter finally came to grasp that what happened was surreal. As quick as always, the mother shook herself out of her stupor, she ignored the urge to flinch and hesitate, immediately grabbing her daughter's glowing hands and holding them close, kneeling in front of her young daughter whose tears were just about to fall.

"Everything will be alright sweetling, we'll get to the bottom of this. Don't you worry, mommy's got you."

After that first incident it became a norm for the little girl's fingers to twitch for something, anything, to fiddle with for the warmth in her fingers to calm down. Whenever that happened, her Papa laughed and boasted about how proud he was that his little princess was so good in drawing, with how fast she was in solving the rubik's cube, with how she was so different with other kids who were obsessed with their gadgets, with how she was unique and his own special little genius.

His big, warm hand would pat her head and ruffle her hair, and she would smile and say something cheeky. He would throw his head back and laugh, his loud laugh echoing in their small two story house, and mother and daughter would brown eyes would meet in secret, because sometimes, even if they loved Papa with all their hearts, Papa was too overzealous; easy to make angry as he was easy to laugh, and they both knew that sometimes, he loved God just a little bit too much. Papa would be more than disappointed if she turned out to be abnormal.

Sometimes, though, the warmth from her fingers would be too much, and the things she was working on was not enough, and biting her nails was not enough to dissuade the heat from tingling fingers, and she would point at things when she was alone in her room and they would do things.

Sometimes they would float. Sometimes they'd change color. One time her teddy bear actually waved at her before she got too scared and ran out of her room.

Sometimes she hated the warm tingles in her fingers, because that meant that she wasn't normal. And Papa didn't like things that weren't normal, and glowing, tingling fingers were never normal, ever.

But more than those sometimes, she liked the tingling feeling. She loved the warmth that only she could feel. Nobody else in her school could do what she could, could feel what she felt, and even if she couldn't tell any of her friends about the things she could do it still felt nice because her insides would warm up whenever she was having fun with them. Just like how it was warm whenever her Mom brushed her hair every night.

Sometimes, she also wondered if there were others like her. If she would get to meet them one day. Loneliness was not a good feeling after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Believe**

Twinkling dark eyes peered up at the curious sign of a shop across the street, her black eyebrows burrowing at the sight of an animated mermaid peering at her and waving her over with a smile on her small metal face.

 _That's not…_

From her position beside her mother, with the woman busy chatting with the owner of the Chinese herbs store, eight year old Robbyn cocked her head to the side at the curious store in front of her. Despite being her gazillionth time in the market, this was the first time she ever even noticed such an intriguing store.

Blue withered brick that would normally blend in seamlessly with the street's aesthetic of grey and dirty white, the curiosity seemed to pop out from where it stood between a small book store and a beauty parlor. The windows framed by white stone; its glass faces clear as day to show its patrons having a relaxing day. Green ivy seemed to grow from cracks on the concrete floor as vines crawled halfway up the wall, seeming to move in waves from non-existent wind. On top of its worn wooden front door is an ornate sign made of bronze.

Robbyn tugs on her mom's blouse and points at the curious shop's direction when she got her attention.

"Ma. Can I?"

Eyes behind silver rimmed glasses flash towards the store her daughter was pointing at and squints, eyes glancing to the side and reading that the store was a bookstore. She laughs and ruffles her daughter's soft curls. "Alright. As long as you stay there and in my sight okay? I'll come for you in a few minutes."

Getting permission Robbyn shoots a grin up at her mother, gives a wave of farewell to the nice Chinese lady and darts towards the curious shop, not noticing how her mother's eyes never followed her to the store as they usually did, and was instead deflected by another thought.

Once arriving at the front of the shop Robbyn grins at the metallic mermaid, who by now was trying to reach down to her from her perch at the sign. Robbyn grinned back and tried to reach up, but was still too short to be able to touch the mermaid's dangling fingers. Huffing to herself, she was going to attempt to jump up when the door of the store was pushed outward, bumping into her small form and threatening to make her fall. Frozen in surprise, Robbyn closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

She waited, and waited, but the fall never came.

"Woah, careful there young miss. Shouldn't be standing in front of doors now you should."

Peering open one eye, dark with wonder, Robbyn tilted her face up to meet the crimson gaze of the man in front of her.

"Are you alright young miss?" Later on, when recounting this scenario to herself, she'll remember that his voice sent tingles up her spine and made her fingers tingle. His voice felt like hot molasses in her ears, and might have made her swoon if she was old enough to even care about that kind of topics.

Alabaster skin, dressed in a fancy coat and shiny shoes, the stranger looked like what she imagined a rich lord of a castle might have looked. There was just something about him, something weird, that made Robbyn's inherent shyness towards strangers to diminish. Maybe it was the top hat? The black coat? Or maybe it was just really because she'd never seen any boy as pretty as him. "Your eyes are pretty mister. I wish my eyes were like yours."

The vermilion eyes crinkled as he smiled and Robbyn shot him a grin in response.

"Why thank you, I happen to like your eyes as well."

Somehow, without her noticing, he was able to get close enough to dust off imaginary dust from her shoulders. The height difference can't be more obvious.

Robbyn blinked, her head tilting to the side, brows furrowing as her black locks tumbled off her shoulders.

"But mine are just dark brown. They're not pretty."

Letting out a hum, the stranger knelt on one knee and ruffled her head, making her face crinkle in response.

"Ah ah. But they are full of life and curiosity. Why, it makes my cold heart grow a little warmer."

Robbyn scowled and squinted her eyes at the strange man that kept his hand on her head, not understanding what he meant. Deadpan, she responds "You're kind of weird mister."

As if struck by lightning, the stranger leaned away and laid his hand on his chest, his face and brows furrowed in faux-offence. "Why! Now you shouldn't be calling strangers weird! No need to be sassy." Mood changing in a whiplash, the stranger stood up and dusted off his knee. "Either way, why were you standing in front of the door for? You shouldn't make a habit of blocking doors now."

Shrugging, Robbyn pointed at the metal mermaid who seems to have been observing the past conversation. Noticing that the child's attention was now back on her, the metal mermaid seemed to preen and wiggled her fingers in delight. "I wanted to shake hands with her."

"You wanted to shake hands with the sign?" The stranger raised an eyebrow as he followed the direction of the girl's pointing.

"She's a pretty mermaid," she murmured.

Raising another eyebrow, the strange man turned around and sent the girl an amused smirk. "You like pretty things I assume?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course!" Robbyn huffed in response, "who doesn't?"

Huffing a laugh, the man shook his head and lifted his hands in surrender. "Huh. Touche. Well," he paused, and seemed to contemplate for a few seconds while looking down at her. "Why don't I help you a little bit, here."

Robbyn's eyes widened as she felt her body drift up from the ground when the man waved his hand over her. Feeling her body shift higher and higher, she moved her limbs in a panic until she felt something cold touching her forehead. Snapping her head up in shock, Robbyn's eyes sparkled at the sight of the metal mermaid up close. Momentarily forgetting about her current state, she giggled as the cold feeling of the mermaid's hands cam in contact with her cheeks. Lifting up her hand, she wrapped them gingerly around the small hands on her face and leaned away slightly to give them a soft but firm handshake, just like how her dad taught her.

Mission over, Robbyn let out a loud laugh as she was slowly brought back down to the ground, the mermaid trying to reach for her with a pout. Once she felt her feet touch the ground, she rounded on the man with a hug grin on her face. "How did you do that Mister? Can you teach me?" she asked, voice a high pitch as she vibrated in place.

The strange man smiled with a proud smile before registering her question. His brows furrowed as he tilted his head, asking, "huh? Oh it's just a simple levitation spell, don't tell me you haven't seen it before?"

Entirely caught up in her curiosity, Robbyn retorted "but I haven't!" complete with a stomp.

"Hogwash!...Unless-"

The two jumped in their skins as the door to the store was pushed open with the sound of bell chimes. The two watched as a woman stepped out of the door with her hands on her hips, her green eyes glaring at the man who suddenly stepped back in fear.

"Oi old man, what are you still doing here?" Her voice was sharp and demanding as she stared down at the taller man in suspicion.

Feeling sheepish, the 'old man' scratched the back of his head and raised his hands in surrender, once again stepping a step back one he noticed that she had something on her right hand. "Ah- Hello there little Miss Margarette. I was-"

"I told you to stop that."

"Very well littl- uh, I mean, Miss Margarette." Scoffing and rolling her eyes, the red haired owner of the Siren's Sactuary shoved her hand into her pocket and peered down at the girl in front of her pub. Truth be told she's been watching them interact for the past few minutes from behind her counter. Dealing with her kind of clientele made this sort of awareness a necessity rather than a boon.

"And what are you doing here kid? Has the old man been bothering you?" Margarette made a vague hand gesture towards the other party. Who started spluttering in surprised offense.

"I beg your pard-!"

Ignoring the spluttering, Robbyn gave another grin at the metal mermaid before turning her grin towards the red haired woman. "Nope! He helped me shake her hand!"

"Shake her…?" A fine eyebrow raised in response as green eyes darted between the girl and her store's sign. "Huh. You like ol' Siren do you? She's pretty isn't she?" Loosely crossing her arms, she leaned against the door frame of her pub as she settled to watch in amusement as Robbyn seemed to vibrate in place in excitement.

"Uhuh! I've never seen a mermaid before! I hope she's not lonely being up there by herself."

Eyebrow raising interest, emerald and vermilion eyes met as the young girl continued to send love towards the preening sentient signage. A silent conversation seemed to pass over them as the man's eyebrows went up and down in mischief. The red head rolled her eyes before she jerked her head towards Robbyn. Shaking his head, the man moved closer to Robbyn and flicked her forehead, trying to catch her attention. "What's your name kid?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers mister." The girl blows a raspberry as she rubs her forehead in pain. Margarette barks out a laugh and slaps the man's back.

Wincing in pain, the man moves away from both of them and looks down at the youngest in amusement. "Cheeky little bugger aren't you?"

"Okay kid." Margarette places her hands on her hips and sends a wink when she catches the young girl's eye. "The name's Margarette, you can call me Miss Marga, and this troublesome man over here is Sanguini. You can call him old man-"

"Oi!" None of their grins wavered even as 'Sanguini' faked indignance might have attracted other peoples' attention.

"Since you know our names and we're not strangers anymore, let me ask you." The two adults eyes flash to each other again before seeming to zoom into Robbyn's in unison.

"Do you believe in magic?"


End file.
